


Nancy Drew Treasure Hunt

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Nancy Drew-related treasure hunt story I wrote, based on an assignment I did at the end of my 10th grade geography class. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Clue: River Heights

You are at the Old Town Hall Museum in River Heights, looking at an exhibit on the history of Nancy Drew. In the detective’s 1930 blue roadster, you notice something odd. Safety-pinned to the seatbelt on the driver’s side is a typewritten note. The note says, “The clue is with Millie. 1999 Broadway, New York.” You notice that the “y” in Broadway is lower than the other letters. You also remember that Millie Strathorn, the creator and props mistress of Worldwide Broadcasting Studios, has a typewriter that drops its “y.” You put two and two together, and go to Worldwide Broadcasting to talk to Millie.


	2. Clue 2: New York City

At the front desk of the studio in New York, you pick up a visitor’s pass. At first, you can’t get in, since the security guard, Ralph Guardino, won’t give you the pass. After you show him the note, he lets you in with the pass. You go to the end of the hall in the East Wing, where the prop room is. You knock on the door, and Millie tells you to come in.  
“Are you a visitor?” she starts. “Nobody is allowed in the prop room, except for those permitted in the prop room. If you want to be permitted, please speak to Lillian Weiss…”  
You cut her off and show her the note. She gives you a Captain’s Cove Amusement Park fun pass. It has a sticky note attached to it, which says, “Barnacle Blast.” You thank her, and go to New Jersey.


	3. Clue 3: Captain's Cove Amusement Park

You arrive at the Captain’s Cove Amusement Park. After going through the main gate, you make your way over to the midway games. You go over to the Barnacle Blast game. It takes you until your last Fun Credit on your fun pass to win the game.  
After the game dispenses the winner’s tokens, you take them to a prize machine. You decide to buy a paper yo-yo. When you test it, you notice something written on it, the word “Willkommen!” You realize that it’s German, so you head for Bavaria, to the Castle Finster.


	4. Chapter 4: Castle Finster, Germany

After several hours of flying, you arrive in Germany, and then you head for the castle. After you settle in, you head for the foyer. A little blond boy runs up to you, asking, “Hi! I’m Lukas! Do you want to play ‘Monster’ with me?” You agree, and he teaches you how to play.  
After you win a game against him, he tells you, “I ran out of cards for Karl’s ‘Raid’ game, but I have this funny paper for you. I don’t know what it means, though.” He gives it to you. It says, “’Left pick ax and lamp with Buell for safe-keeping. To open what’s locked, lead is the key.’ – Jake Hurley. The next clue is with Fatima.” And so, you head for Copper Gorge, Colorado.


End file.
